Ninja Turtle Profiles
by dondena
Summary: This is about the 2003 turtles. Each turtle will be talked about and they even talk about their secrets.
1. Donatello

The Brainiest Turtle on the Block

Join Donatello, the brainiest Turtle, as he guides you round his world of butt kickin' action and cool inventions. Find out what he thinks of his brothers and learn the secrets of Don's world.

Hi guys, welcome to my world of Turtle-tastic gadgets and inventions. Slip through the sewers with me and learn all our underground secrets. - **Donatello**

All About Donatello

Turtle techno-head Donatello is

Courageous - he'll stop at nothing to stop evil

Inspired - if there's a problem, he'll find an answer to it

Intelligent - more brainpower than a super duper mega computer!

Donny's a great genius - he can do most anything (except cook!). Although even he doesn't know how he does it, this Mr. Fix It has invented cool gadgets galore and all of the Turtles' funky vehicles. More peace loving and a bit quieter than the others, he can still give those baddies some shell!

Age: 15

Height: 158 cm

Weight: 82 kg

Eye mask: Purple

Nicknames: Don, Don-San, Donny

Fave things: Inventing cool stuff, math and science, pizza, sushi, classical music, his laboratory and Smitty's Junkyard

Donatello's Room \- Welcome to my room, dudes and dudettes. Feel free to snoop around and make yourselves right at home.

* Computer zone - high tech, Dude!

* A picture of April - she's kinda nice to have around

* Secret experiment stuff - the Turtles always need new gadgets

* Map of the sewer network - need this for Turtle travels

* Ladder up to sleeping area - high Zzzzzz!

* Spare engine for Sewer Slider!

* My bo staff - handy for dishing out Turtle whacks!

Warrior Weapons

Don's weapon is the bo staff. Like Don, it's long on inspiration and stout of heart.

Usually around 2m long, the bo staff if one of the most important ninja weapons. Made from bamboo or wood, the staffs are often hollow inside. Bos were easily disguised as walking sticks, and in the olden days, like centuries ago, ninja warriors kept all kinds of sneaky things hidden in them.

One nasty little trick was to flick the bo really quickly and shoot a poison-tipped arrow out of the open end. Ouch! Another suspect move was to hide a chain inside the bo. During battles, the chains could be quickly released and used as another weapon. Staffs containing hidden chains are called shuinobizue.

Luckily, Don-San would never be that evil.

Donny-likey!

To be like Don, you need to be...

... peace loving, thoughtful and studious. Don's always on hand with his trusty bo staff and ready to kick butt with the rest of the green team. But he's no hothead like his bro, Raphael. True happiness for Don is to be found in his specially built lab where he's most often tinkering with the latest Turtle gadgets.

Cool Don-San words are...

* Excuse me, I've got to get back to my laboratory

* Unless I've grossly miscalculated, we're about to get our biscuits beaten!

* A Turtle's work is never done

* Well, you shoulda cooked it yourself!

* Shellacious!

Outrageous Inventions and Gadgets Galore!

The low down on all my shellacious inventions.

Sewer Slider

Wow! This funky vehicle flies through the sewers like a hovorcraft. The wheels retract when it's in mode - as Master Splinter says 'Why step in it when you can step over it!' There's also an up-front pilot area and a rear cargo space.

* wheels move in and out for smoo-o-ooth hover action!

* twin booster engine for serious Turtle power

* see-through screen - trust me, you don't wanna get covered in sewer stuff at high speed

* roll-bar - once this thing gets started, a Turtle needs something to hold on to!

* steering handles - these came from an old BMX bike I found in the junkyard. Cool!

* triple tail pipes - why have one when you can have three, Dude?

Shell Cycle

Everyone wants to ride this mondo cool motorcycle. There's only one so it causes a few upsets. I made this bad boy with parts from lots of different bikes, so nothing looks or rides like it. And it's no slow coach - this baby's top speed is 150 mph, check it out! Find it at parking spot 1C in the Turtles' garage.

* twin jumbo tail pipes

* extra wide chunky tires

* brake lever - I guess we should really use the brakes sometime!

* throttle control - for Turtles with a need for speed!

* battle-strength steel plating

* super tough suspension forks

TURTLE POWER!

Battle Shell

Our fully loaded heavy-duty all-terrain vehicle. Built from an armored car we liberated from those dozy goons, the Purple Dragon Gang, and customized to the max. It's the daddy.

Check it out!

* double action traction - an extra axle full of wheels for serious grippage

* sliding floor door - for dropping undetected into the sewers

* telescoping satellite dish

* on board computer and communication station

* high torque winch

* Shell Cycle launch bay

* pneumatic aerodynamic spoilers

* shell turbo boosters

* roof-mounted missiles

* remote control action and access

* butt kickin' stereo system!

MEAN GREEN SMACKDOWN MACHINE, KAME!

Turtle Vision Goggles

Who needs carrots when you've got these babies? TV goggles give you super night vision and let you lock on to certain classes of ninja. They're also way fun for playing hide and seek.

* shellphone headset - tuned in to channel Turtle!

* night vision lenses

* hands-free microphone - ready for butt kickin' action

Shell Cell

Mobile phone, Turtle-style! Perfecto for keeping track of each other during secret ultra-dangerous ninja missions. Also handy for chatting to friends.

* video phone screen

* dialing and control buttons

* camera for video phone

* slide opening action

* tough shell-style case

* flip-out ear and mouth pieces

Shurikens

The traditional ninja throwing stars with extras. Neato functions like electrifying, constricting, and exploding make them just the thing for taking out Foot goons, scum bags, bad guys, and assorted evil losers.

Turtle Tools

You might have noticed none of our cool Turtle technology is like anything you've ever seen before. Well done, Dude! That's cos top techno Turtle here gets to work on anything he can find lyin' around and before you can say 'double action traction,' there's an awesome new gadget to keep us ahead of the bad guys. There are a few basics I use to get us from junky to funky. Here they are...

* hammer

* nails

* screwdriver

* goggles

* welder

Inside the Workshop

I normally keep what goes on in the workshop under wraps, but I'll make an exception for you guys. This is where it all happens, from trash to flash in no time. I'm at my happiest pottering around in here - especially if April's come round to help out.

* This old subway carriage makes a neato lab

* These look like bits of junk today, but they could be Turtle gadgets tomorrow!

* Explosive chemical experiment. Don't get too close in case these babies blow!

* Furry friends - well, we do live in a sewer

* This used to be a Mouser, but it came in for some serious Turtle whacks!

* Books help expand the old Turtle brain power

* Trick Shuriken - some of my finest inventions

* Microscope for checkin' stuff out in detail

Go Topside!

* Rooftops make great Turtle sidewalks

* A map could save your shell if you get lost Topside

* The shadows are your friends, says wise Master Splinter

* The sewer is our own personal network of quick getaways

When it comes to getting the bits 'n' pieces I need for all my cool inventions, the only place to go is Topside! But outside our sewer home, us Turtles can get in all kinds of trouble. You see, the people of New York City just aren't used to seeing giant-sized green ninjas walking around! It's handy to keep these Topside rules in mind...

Topside Rules!

Do...

... make like a ninja and stay in the shadows.

... take a friend. I go Topside with Casey or one of my bros

... watch out for ugly bad guys like the Purple Dragons

... use your ninja stealth and skill

... have a quick getaway vehicle

Don't...

... get locked inside moving trucks - bad news! Listening, Raph?

... get back to your lair late. Master Splinter's rules

... forget to have a plan

... walk when you can fly! Check out my Glide Pack. Awesome!

The Old Warehouse

Looks like a shambly old shed, but it's really the hiding place for all our vehicles in deep disguise!

* I wired up the warehouse door to open and close when we're on the move. Neat!

* This is where we keep the Battle Shell - ready to kick butt when we need it

* The Shell Cycle is everyone's favorite top speed topside travel

* Looks like an abandoned warehouse, but don't be fooled my friends

* From here,we can be back to our lair in two shakes of a bo staff

* Spare wheels and engines always come in handy

Arch Enemy

Fighting bad guys is what a Turtle's gotta do and the world is full of those suckers. But only one can come up with inventions almost as cool as mine. Get the details on Baxter Stockman and his Mouser robots right here.

Mouser

* Mousers attack in packs so make sure you've got back up before you battle

* we find if you whack them here, (eye), it Turtle-izes 'em

* sharp, powerful jaws can do serious damage to walls, bank vaults, and Turtles!

* they move on mechanical legs kinda like our pet pooch, but not nearly as friendly!

Baxter Stockman

Name: Baxter Stockman, brialliant (but totally mad and bad) inventor and owner of technology company, StockTronics

Hobbies: Inventing stuff for evil wrong doing, helping the Shredder do very bad things and being out 'n' out nasty

Baxter's most famous invention is the Mouser, a mean robot designed to get rid of the city's rodent population. He's gonna flood the sewers with these rat catching 'bots and everyone thinks he's a hero. Yeah, right! Wake up and smell the coffee, Dudes! Bad-ster really plans to have the Mousers munch through bank vaults and steal all the goodies inside!

Can you believe April used to work for him? That was before she realized he was a psycho scientist who was about to kill her! Luckily, the Green Team arrived just in time to save April's bacon.

Don's Secret Diary

Monday

Spent today in my workshop perfecting my latest invention, the Auto Kitchen Bot. My brothers like to say I'm 'culinarily challenged' or in other words, if I'm cookin' - you should order a takeaway. They won't go near any of my delicious (well, I think so!) dishes, so this little guy will take my place. He should be able to rustle up most anything we desire - especially PIZZA! Only a few more adjustments and we should be cookin' with gas...

Tuesday

Test run for the AKB. Planned a lovely meal of fish, rice, and steamed veg and it looked truly yum. Pity, it didn't taste it! Mikey said we could concrete floors with the rice. Oops! It seems I've passed on all my cooking skills the AKB.

Wednesday

Mmmm! Test run 2 and dinner was the best! Oh, ok then, it was take out. So the pizza (and what could be easier?) was so hard we could play frisbee with it, but at least the AKB's good at going to the shops. Hey, maybe we could use his pizzas as weapons? They look innocent, but in reality, they're deadly cheese-topped shuriken...

Thursday

My evil arch enemy, Baxter Stockman, is on the loose again. Last night, City Hall just disappeared into a massive hole in the ground. I so know it was those Mousers munching on the foundations! Leo's planning something big on the battle front cos he asked me and Casey to make sure all the vehicles were ready for butt kickin' ninja action.

Friday

Loads more midnight Mouser activity meant Police Plaza was also a goner this morning. It was time to give 'em shell! A trip in the Sewer Slider soon brought us face to face with those robot rodents. And what were we armed with? Yup, you guessed it - AKB pizzas! Mousers may be able to chomp through solid concrete, but they were no match for those babies. Severe indigestion soon shut down their circuits. Yay! Turtle Power!

Saturday

Master Splinter banned me from the kitchen today. He cooked up a special meal to celebrate our butt kickin' action victory yesterday. It was totally Turtle-licious! But guess who was on the washing up?

Sunday

Hooked up with April and we went for a rummage round Smitty's Junkyard. I'm always on the lookout for stuff to transform into funky gadgets (next on my list - dishwasher!) Then later, we all chilled and watched some of Mikey's fave cartoons. The perfect day.

BANZAI!

Likes 'n' Dislikes

Likes...

Calm - I need peace and quiet to work on my inventions. Master Splinter has taught us cool ninja ways to relax and empty our minds. Then I can focus on doing my stuff.

April - she's super-smart and always ready to lend a hand (and quite pretty too.)

Smitty's Junkyard - the best source for most everything I need.

My workshop - my fave place in the whole world.

My family - spending time with Splinter and my bros is always cool.

Dislikes...

Battles - I long for the days when I can get on with my science stuff without interruptions from the low down no good evil doers.

Cooking - ok, so let's not even go there again!

Snoopers in my workshop - pay attention, nosy, impatient brothers!

The Shredder - apart from being very bad indeed, he caused lots of sorrow for our beloved Master Splinter.

Totally Turtle!

Ninja secrets and shellacious sayings!

COWABUNGA!

BANZAI!

TURTLE POWER!

PIZZA!

GIVE 'EM SHELL!

IT'S A GREEN THING

TIME TO APPLY SOME TURTLE WHACKS!

Ninja warriors had to become one with nature in order to survive, so they became tiptop at all sorts of tricks. A ninja specialty was poisons and they knew exactly which plants would stop their enemies dead! They also knew which plants were edible and which were medicines.

Find water the ninja way! All you need are some bugs. If a ninja saw lots of ants or crickets on the ground, he knew water was nearby.

Part of the ancient ninja uniform was a re-ea-all-ly lo-on-ng sash and they used them to make sleeping hammocks in the treetops. They wound the belts round and round the branches to weave a spider web style sling. Doesn't sound too comfy to me!

Don hopes you all liked what you learned about him and from him. Goodbye!

The End.

 **Hope you enjoyed Don's section. This info comes from a special book that is otherwise hard to find anymore that I own. I hope you liked it. This is info only from season one, hence why there wasn't any further things said from him. Each turtle will have their own section. And of course, I don't own the rights of TMNT.**


	2. Leonardo

Leo's Cool Guide to Life

Follow Leo through the highs and lows of everyday Turtle life as he tells you about his favorite things, special skills, and what it's really like to be a ninja turtle! He's a way cool warrior!

Hey guys, follow my lead and enter the world of the ninja. Prepare to learn all about the secrets of the shadow warriors and get ready to kick butt - Turtle style! - **Leonardo**

All About Leo

The unofficial leader of the Turtle team, Leonardo is

Dedicated - to the art of ninjitsu and fighting evil

Disciplined - about planning great battle strategies and doing his ninja training

Selfless - he'd do anything to protect his brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, and his beloved Master Splinter

He is also responsible, serious, and a mondo cool hero. His swords-turtle skills are the best, so evil villains, beware!

Age: 15

Height: 158 cm

Weight: 82 kg

Eye mask: Blue

Nicknames: Leo, Fearless Leader

Fave things: Pizza, rice, salads, and fish, blue - the color of calm, traditional Japanese music (it helps him to concentrate and study well), his ninjitsu books

Leonardo's Room

Welcome to my room. You are welcome to look around, but please do not make too much noise as I am trying to study.

* Books - it is important to keep the mind as fit as the body

* Japanese lanterns - these make the room feel relaxing and help me chill out

* Bicycle - only one of us can ride the Shell Cycle at a time!

* Ancient Japanese scrolls - as a ninja, it is important to study the ancient ways

* Photo album - there are some great photos of my brothers and Splinter in here

Warrior Weapons

Leonardo's weapons are twin katana swords. These fearsome blades perfectly match his sharp mind and steely resolve.

The katana is probably the most famous of all the Japanese fighting swords. Great care was taken when making them and the top swordsmiths were truly hot stuff. It was even said that the katanas had special powers of their own.

So how do you make one? It's not just a case of heating up a pointy piece of metal and bashing it into a sword shape. The trick is to get a really sharp, strong blade without making the steel so brittle it can shatter. It's sooo annoying when that happens!

Katanas are made from a single sheet of steel that's folded, beaten out, and refolded many times. This takes ages and costs big bucks. The finished swords are often decorated with beautiful designs and the swordsmith's marks.

Masamune and Murusame were two of the greatest swordsmiths that ever lived.

Leo-likey!

To be like Leo, you need to be a mondo cool dude - organized, methodical, and disciplined. Train hard, practice your moves over and over and learn your battle plans by heart. Leo knows that working as a team with his brothers is the way to beat those baddies. You've also gotta keep a clear head under pressure. Banzai!

Cool Leo words are…

* teamwork equals success

* let's pull together, guys

* details, details, details!

* organization, planning, and silence are key

* plan your moves very slowly to execute them with great speed (OK, so he copied that one from Splinter)

Leo's Secret Diary

Monday

Training in the dojo with our sensei. Mikey slept in - as usual - so it was up to me to the lazy lump outta bed. Nothing makes him move faster than some butt kickin' ninja action from his bro. Except eating too many extra, extra hot chili dogs, maybe!

Tuesday

That crazy dude, Baxter Stockman was back on the scene with his robot menaces, the Mousers. Mouser-munching action into the underground vault of City Bank meant the mean green smack-down machine was on high alert. But after a perfecto 4 pronged Turtle attack, they were toast. Or should that be cheese? Or maybe even toasted cheese?

Wednesday

Spent a quiet day studying my ninja arts. I know the guys sometimes think I'm too serious, but my top swords-turtle skills come in very handy for slicing up the pizza!

Thursday

Geez! Sometimes my brothers are sooo annoying! Getting Raph to practice my latest battle plan was almost impossible. It's all leap before you look with him so I gave him a book on chillin' meditation tips. Did it work? Er - no.

Friday

Today, we were hangin' at April's antique store. She's got some way cool things there. Mikey tried on a long, black cloak and said he was practicing his 'cloaking techniques.' Yeah, right. That's like, sooo funny - not! Casey came over later to watch some movies with us and I think April looked a bit strange. Can it be she likes the crazy dude?

Saturday

There's no such thing as a quiet weekend off when there's evil to fight. The Shredder tried to close down the whole East side of the city by releasing a cloud of toxic gas from his HQ. Luckily - unluckily for him - us Turtles were immune to it. Don made some shell-lacious adaptations to the hoover and we vacuumed it up. And all before lunch. Nice goin.'

Sunday

Grrr! Mikey has been in major practical joke mode all day. Have you any idea how uncomfortable cornflakes in your slippers is? I could hear Raph going crazy from the other end of the lair. Still, we had a laugh when Don rigged up his own trick in the bathroom. When Mike flushed, a whole bucket of flour came down on his head. Ha, ha! You shoulda seen Mike's face.

Order of the Ninja

Our wise sensei, Master Splinter, has taught us much about the ninja ways. It's my pleasure to pass on the teachings to you guys. Well, everyday's a school day - or as Master Splinter might say 'knowledge is power.'

The History

Ninjitsu means 'the art of stealth' and it's the collection of fighting skills ninjas use. It was first practiced waaaay back, like centuries ago, by Japanese priests.

Tales were heard of ninjas with superhuman powers. It was said that they had the strength of many men, could fly, turn themselves into animals and become invisible. Are these stories true? Who knows? You decide!

Did you know...? 

* Shinobi shozoko is the name for the ninja uniform.

* The mask is called a gi.

* The uniforms are mostly dark shades of blue, grey, brown, or totally black for getting around unnoticed at night. Sneaky!

* Other colors are white to blend in with snow and a camouflage pattern for hiding in forests. The best color now is GREEN!

* The uniforms have many teeny, tiny pockets for carrying all the small tools and weapons the warriors use.

* Their boots are known as tabi boots. They have a gap in between the big toe and the second toe. This makes climbing easier.

Ouch!

Other naughty ninja tricks include slipping a deadly scorpion into the bed of their enemy - be sure to check yours tonight!

Do's and Dont's

Do...

...study hard - no slacking allowed!

...aim to always do your best.

...look out for others and protect the less able.

...be prepared - you never know when you might have to kick some evil butt.

...be calm and orderly - and yes, that does mean tidying your room!

Don't...

...goof off constantly, it's not big and it's not clever.

...fly into a red-hot rage - calm is cool, you guys.

...forget to plan ahead.

...lose patience.

...rush into things without getting all your facts straight first.

Secrets of the Shadows

All you need to know to be totally Turtle.

April O'Neil

A real smart girl and one of our best friends. Just like Donny, she's gotta bit of a techno geek thing goin' on and I think he has a secret crush on her. She's pretty neato for a human.

Casey Jones

You think Raph's gotta short fuse? He's got nothing on Casey, that's for sure. This dude is

cra-aa-zy! But he's a softie at heart (don't tell him I said that!) and a great pal to the Green Team.

The Foot

Shredder's nasty ninja warrior team. They are our mortal enemies and will do anything for their evil master. From the Foot Tech Division to the Elite Guard, they're bad news all round.

The Purple Dragon Gang

I've got one word for this lot - looo-sers! This bunch of dozy dropouts are Shredder's street gang. They're mad and bad to the bone, but boy, are they dumb! They couldn't even kick a butt the size of an elephant's and get it right.

The Warehouse

OK, so this might seem like an abandoned building full of old garbage, but look carefully and you'll see it's our secret garage. All of Don's shellacious vehicles are stashed amongst the trash ready for action. His coolest invention by far is the bad boy Shell Cycle, we're always fighting over who gets to ride that one.

Words of the Wise

Master Splinter has truly wise words for every possible occasion. Check these out!

* The violent will not come to a natural end.

* Evil is hard to hide, look for it on the face of your enemy. It sure is written all over the faces of the Purple Dragons. Boy, are those guys ugleee!

* Beware the treachery that lurks in your enemy's heart.

* Goodness and evil are choices so choose wisely. I think we made a great choice when we decided to kick the Shredder's evil butt.

* Better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without one. Raph and Casey! Hard on the outside, softer on the inside, but precious to us all whatsoever.

* Learning is a treasure that will follow its owner everywhere. This is my fave saying. I know if I study hard I'll always keep the knowledge - even if my bros think it's beyond boring. You can't be too cool for school, dudes!

* Concentration of thought and focus, not energy, yield power.

* One drop of ink may make a million think. The writings of the ninja masters definitely get the brain cogs whirring.

* Turn the energy of your emotions to your favor.

* Obsession is dedication out of control. Even I make time to party!

* A gem cannot be polished without friction, nor a person perfected without trials. I try to remember this when Raph disagrees with all my careful planning.

* Your weapons are an extension of you - match them to your needs.

How Do You Tell Time Like A Ninja? 

Get a cat! So now you think I've lost the plot big time, but no! Cats have super-sensitive eyes and their pupils adjust as the sun moves throughout the day. Clever ninjas learned to tell time by looking at a cat's eyes. Wow!

Where are You?

You're out on a ninja mission but, oh dear, you are sooo lost. Oops! How d'you work out which way to go? Make a ninja compass of course! Here's how.

You'll need 3 sticks, one around 50cm long. Find a clear area and plant the 50cm stick in the ground. Look at the shadow cast by the stick and place one of your other twigs at the end of the shadow.

Wait for about 15 minutes (time for a snackette or ninja nap) then place your last twig at the end of the new shadow. Now place your right foot on the first twig and your left foot on the second twig. Hey, presto, you are facing true North! Clever, huh? Just don't get lost in the rain, it only works if it's sunny!

Good vs Evil

Everything in life has an opposite - yin and yang. Check out the good influence in my world. And the bad!

Good

Our beloved Master Splinter is the wisest guy around. He knows many ways to kick the butt of evil.

Height: 145 cm

Weight: 68 kg

Weapon: A good ninja can use any weapon - or none at all!

Nicknames: None (that he knows of!)

Likes: His precious Turtle sons

Hobbies: Reading and cooking (just don't let him use the microwave!), meditating

Master Splinter is no ordinary rat, he's a way cool teacher, top ninja warrior and knower of all things. Gotta deal with nasty ninjas? Splinter can teach you a mondo cool trick or two. Oh yeah, and he's the best dad in the world!

Evil

Wow! The Shredder is a deeply bad dude. His soul is black as night. Huge and deadly, he fights to win - most always to the death!

Height: 185 cm

Weight: 109 kg

Weapon: His fearsome armor is all the weapon he needs.

Nicknames: Are you kidding? Who would dare?

Likes: Getting his own way no matter what the cost

Hobbies: Global domination

The Shredder is Master of the feared Foot clan, an ancient ninja order. A supremely highly skilled ninjitsu warrior, you wouldn't want to meet him up a dark alley, I'm telling you. He cares for no one but himself and will stop at nothing!

 **Leo hopes you liked the stuff you learned from him and about him.**

The End.


	3. Michelangelo

The Funniest Turtle Around

If you want to know why Mike loves the Sewer Slider, how he manages to perform those cool moves, and just how he comes up with those great jokes, this is the book for you. Join Mike in this individual guide and get ready for serious laughs, dude!

Hey, Dudes and Dudettes, welcome to Mikey World! Every day's a party starting right here! - **Michelangelo**

All About Mike

Fun lovin' Michelangelo is

Flamboyant - he loves to show off his ninja skills

Flashy - a born showman, he knows how to make the most of a moment

Fearless - always ready to defend good against evil

Mikey is the party lovin' joker of the group. Not the most dedicated ninja student ever, but his awesome strength makes up for his lack of interest in his lessons. He's the guy for all things entertainment and knows all there is know about music, TV, and film.

age: 15

weight: 82 kg

height: 158 cm

eye mask: Orange

nickname: Mikey

fave things: TV, comics, pizza, computer games, music and fun, fun, FUN!

Michelangelo's Room

Ok, so it's slightly messy, but welcome to my room. It's perfecto for a party dude like me!

* Drums - I like to play these all night!

* Nunchakus - my ferocious weapons of choice

* Comic book - not only a talented musician, but an artist too!

* Jukebox - no cool dude's room is banzai without one

* Pizza - no meal is complete without pizza!

Warrior Weapons

Michelangelo's weapons are the nunchakus. These twin swirlin' sticks are perfect for the showman in him.

Nunchakus are sometimes called nunchucks and two sticks joined together with a short length of chain. They're easy to carry and come in handy in almost any situation. They make a good defense against anything from a sword to a bo staff. By spinning the sticks quickly, a ninja could trap a sword blade with the chain and quickly disarm their attacker. Cool!

They're also good for attacking and have applied many Turtle whacks to evil wrong-doers.

Mikey-likey!

To be like Mike, you need to be...

... bubbly, funny, and full of beans. Always ready with a joke whatever the situation. You also need to be a walking entertainment encyclopedia - Mike knows tons of TV trivia.

Cool Michelangelo sayings are...

* life's what you make it, so make it a blast!

* happiness is a journey, not a destination!

* fun is where it's at!

* let's party, Dudes!

* life's a beach!

Lotsa Laughs!

Yo Dudes, gotta love a joke. Here's some of my faves - enjoy!

*Knock knock

Who's there?

Donatello

Donatello who?

Donatello Raph, I've hidden his sai!

* What's brown and sticky? A stick!

* What did Tarzan say when he saw a herd of elephants coming over the hill? Here come the elephants!

* Where do baby gorillas sleep? In an ape-ri-cot!

* What did Tarzan say when he saw a herd of elephants wearing ninja masks coming over the hill? Nothing, he didn't recognize them!

Top Secret:

Inside the Foot HQ

Hey, look what I discovered when I was skatin' across the city rooftops? The center of the Shredder's evil empire! Enter if you dare!

* Power sword - this mysterious sword is very important to Shredder

* Shredder armor - this razor sharp suit of armor makes Oruku Saki the Shredder

* Foot Corporation symbol - this symbol strikes fear into the hearts of many

* City view - Shredder likes to gaze across the city he hopes to rule one day

* Dragon lamps - Dude! They've invented electricity you know

Ninja Wisdom

Our sensei, Master Splinter, has wise words for all occasions. Check out my helpful ninja wisdom.

* Never keep shuriken in your underwear. Ouch!

* The birds of sorrow may fly over your head, but don't let them nest in your hair!

* Try to fight in mid air as much as possible. It looks way cool!

* Tip for higher jumping - plant a corn stalk. Jump over it each day and as it grows, so will your jumping height.

* Never wear a black ninja uniform when it's snowing.

* Don't let Don cook.

* Hiding anything belonging to Raphael will make him beyond mad. So don't do it.

* Lost the pizza cutter? Shuriken make an excellent alternative!

Mike's Secret Diary

Monday

Oops! Seems Raph didn't appreciate my shaving foam in the slippers joke. He can be really hot tempered sometimes. I don't think one of my jokes is gonna cool him down. Might be better to hide for a while!

Tuesday

Training is such hard work. I'm sure no one noticed that the most exercise I got was turning the pages of my comic book. I have nearly finished drawing my own comic book now. It's all about how we Turtles came about. It'll be totally cool when it's finished and I can show it to my brothers. Heh, heh.

Wednesday

Rats! Seems like I was rumbled after all. Had to train while the others enjoyed a take out burger treat. It smelt so good and I had to practice! Luckily, it wasn't all bad. My brothers saved some for me, so after a lengthy practice session, I did get my reward. (The eyes of the old man are sharper than a sword - Splinter)

Thursday

Hey, who da Turtle?! Kicked major evil ninja butt today. I was brilliant. Must be all that hard work and training I do! Those Foot ninjas are good though, maybe I should train a little harder in the future.

Friday

Practiced the skillful art of multi-tasking. I ate popcorn, watched the TV, and listened to music all at the same time. If only I had another hand, then I could play the guitar as well! A Turtle's work is never done!

Saturday

After a hard week, I thought I deserved a little 'me' time. Took to the rooftops on my board. I've gotta be the fastest Turtle in town! The coolest thing was that while I was out, I found the Shredder's top secret hidaway. Now he won't be able to hide from us anymore.

Sunday

April invited us all round for a film fest night. It was totally cool to spend so much time in her company without having to worry about Mousers or evil Foot ninjas attacking. She's pretty cool for a human and her pizzas are awesome. Party on!

Arch Enemy

Evil goons are all around. Keep an eye out for these losers!

name: Purple Dragon Gang

status: The Shredder's low-down street punks

hobbies: Being dumb, being evil, and er - being dumb!

Led by the ultra nasty Dragon Face, the Purple Dragons are New York City's meanest, fiercest street gang. Always ready to do Very Bad Things, but a few sandwiches short of a picnic, if you know what I mean. They're about as bright as a blackout. Duh!

The Shredder keeps them for strictly small time operations where he needs muscle and not much else. Easy to recognize because Dragon Face has a huge dragon tattooed on his face. Good idea for a criminal, right?

Likes

Jokes and tricks - my most fave things. Though my brothers don't always appreciate my funnies, especially Leo (he's way too serious)

Comic books - my top way to chill

Skating - there's nothing more fun than shreddin' across the rooftops on my board

Playing guitar - not easy to do when you've got only 3 fingers, but I taught myself

Raphael - my best bud. My joking around helps cool down his hot temper. Sometimes!

Hangin' at April's - that girl's antique shop is beyond cool

TV, music, and film - couldn't live without it!

Dislikes

Lessons - sometimes training is just, like, sooo Dullsville. I just wanna get out there and kick evil butt!

Leo nagging me about lessons - I know ninjitsu is his life, but sometimes my bro just needs to chill

Don's dinners - hey, he may be a genius, but that Turtle can't work a cooker

Banzai!

Nifty ninjas had all sorts of sneaky stuff to help them. Some people will make a weapon of anything!

Shuriken

Ninja throwing stars. These were originally used to distract an attacker and allow for a quick getaway. Sometimes they were made into deadly weapons by dipping the pointy edges in poison, but that was a mondo risky business - lotsa ninjas cut and poisoned themselves while digging in their pockets for the shuriken. Ouch!

Fukiya

A bamboo blowgun used to shoot darts (sometimes poisoned) at the enemy. Silent but deadly. They also made great snorkels if a ninja had to hide in water. They blended with the reeds and the ninja could stay underwater for hours. Perfecto!

Tetsu-bishi (calthorps) 

These little suckers were specially shaped so that one point was always up. Like shuriken, they were used for distraction while the ninja fled the scene. They scattered the tetsu-bishi behind them and anyone stepping on them was toast.

Tesson

A Japanese fan with added extras. The frame was made of metal so you could bash your enemy with the innocent looking object. Sometimes they also had a sharp cutting edge. Nasty!

Tanto

A small knife that could be used for lotsa stuff like digging holes, prying open doors, or throwing like a shuriken. One of the ninja's most important weapons.

Ashiko

Spiked claws for wearing on the feet. Great for climbing and giving your enemy a deadly kick.

Kaginawa

A grappling hook with rope attached to help ninjas climb walls and swing across wide gaps. So if you see something swinging amongst the skyscrapers, it might just be one of them!

Ashiaro

Fake footprints! These were attached to a ninja's boots and often shaped like bear or dog paws or child-sized feet. The ninjas could then move about without their enemies being able to track them. Cool!

Gando

A ninja flashlight! Sometimes even shadow warriors can't see too well in the dark, so they used candles mounted inside cone shaped metal. The cone meant that light only shone in one direction and didn't light up the sky like a fireworks display.

Smoke bomb

Does exactly what it says and allows the ninja to escape without being spotted.

Eggs

Boiled, fried, or scrambled? Not your normal eggs, but neato hollowed out shells filled with all sorts of ninja nastiness. These were thrown at the enemy and shattered on impact, showering them with ninja powders.

Ninja-to

The standard ninja sword. Shorter than a katana with a straight blade instead of a curved one. It was also made of much cheaper metal. But in true ninja-style, it contained much nastiness.

Sometimes cord was wrapped around the scabbard and could be unwound for climbing or tying up an enemy. The scabbards were often longer than the swords, allowing the ninjas to conceal powders, poisons, and small daggers. The strong scabbard could also be used as a blow pipe, breathing tube or rung of a ladder. Way clever stuff!

 **Mikey hopes you all liked what you learned about him and from him.**

The End.


	4. Raphael

Are You Ready for Raph?!

Get inside the mind of the Turtles' toughest brother with this awesome collector book. Find out what makes Raph rage and what he thinks about his brothers, in this individual guide to the most radical Turtle. Get ready for Turtle whacks!

Hi guys, welcome to my butt-kickin' book of serious ninja action. Get the low-down on all the baddest dudes and coolest ninja moves right here! - **Raphael**

All About Raphael

Hotheaded Raphael is

Opinionated - he always has something to say, even if no one else is listening!

Impulsive - fight now, thing later!

Fierce - he's mad, bad, and ready for butt kickin' ninja action

Raphael is the most confident of the Turtle team with a temper that goes off like a rocket. He practices fighting skills for enjoyment and is always ready for battle.

age: 15

height: 158 cm

weight: 82 kg

eye mask: Red

nicknames: Raph, Psycho, Secret Weapon

fave things: fighting; street ridin' with Casey; punk, metal, and rap music - the louder, the better; baseball, hockey, golf, and er - fighting!

Raphael's Room

Hey, good to see ya, guys. This is the Raph-man's space. Enjoy the tour.

* Training bag - gotta keep in shape to do battle with those evil Foot ninjas

* Sai - a ninja is never far from his weapon

* Hockey mask - got this from Casey. He is a great friend and crazy dude!

* Hammock - sleeping on a mattress is for wimps!

* Baseball bat - you can play a game or you can do some damage!

Warrior Weapons

Raphael's weapons are flashing twin sai. Sai are like blunt daggers with very large cross hilts. They aren't really meant for striking. The big swirly handles on the sai trap the blade of the enemy's weapon and allow you to twist it out of their grip.

Sai come in sets of two and are used one in each hand.

Raphie-likey!

To be like Raphael, you need to be loud, confident and always ready for battle action.

Cool Raph words are...

* alrighty then... who wants some?

* time to apply some Turtle whacks

* let's kick some evil butt!

* Mike-eeeey!

* It's a dog eat dog world - and I'm a big dog!

Ninja Style!

I'm always ready for some serious butt kickin' ninja action. I'll let you into the secrets of my ninjitsu skills only if you promise not to try this at home!

Fudo-ken

This means fighting with a clenched fist. Curl your fingers over your thumb and into the palm of your hand. You can now strike from many different angles using your outside or inside knuckles. When battling bad ninja, good targets to go for are the nose, lower ribs, jaw, arms and legs. Best practice on a punch bag though, not on your best mate!

Shuto

This is the sword hand and is designed to stun or break through bones. Ouch! Keep your hand in a clenched fist so the that the evil ninja won't guess your plans. Then, as you're about to strike, flick your fingers out into the Shuto position - fingers straight and together with your thumb clamped alongside your index finger. Hit the target with the lower outside edge of your palm using a firm chopping motion. Hiii-yahh!

Shikan-ken

This means extended fist. Make a fist, but only fold your fingers halfway so that your knuckles poke out. Keep your thumb close in to the edge of your index finger. Strike with the knuckles so the punch goes in straight like a bullet. Keep your elbow low and tight to your ribs to stop the punch from bending and hooking. Keep the power going through the punch so that the no-good loser ninja are pushed firmly away from you.

Bushi-ken

This is a thumb-drive fist and used only in ninjitsu forms of combat. It's designed to give your enemy a sharp, poking punch. To make the fist, pretend you're gripping a golf club. Support your thumb by pressing it into your curled index finger. Use a short, jabbing technique to spike the bad ninja. Especially good for giving enemies a dead arm. Ow-weee!

Likes 'n' Dislikes

LIKES

* Action - serious butt kickin' ninja fun

* Ninja training - helps me work off my crazy moods

* Casey Jones - he's pretty darn cool for a human

* The Shell Cycle - Donny's bad boy motorbike is perfecto and then some

* Exploring - I like to see what goes on above the sewer

* My family - I may get mad at them sometimes, but I love them to the max

TURTLE POWER!

DISLIKES

* Tricks - Mike's a funny dude and he really cracks me up, but he sure does play a LOT of annoying tricks

* Plans - no time for that stuff, just let me at 'em!

* Sleeping - dull! You can sleep when you're dead, man

* Trying to be perfect - it just ain't gonna happen, guys

Raph's Secret Diary

Monday

Sneaked up top and went street racin' with my man, Casey. He's a bit of a psycho dude and sparks flew the first few times we met, I can tell ya! I never thought the city would be big enough for the both of us, but now, we're best pals.

Over the years, he's had way too many brushes with the law, but he's a good guy at heart. He's also a mondo cool mechanic and has a butt kickin' bike. I love to spark up the bad boy Shell Cycle and shred the streets with him. Sweet!

Tuesday

Splinter gave me some extra meditation exercises to do today. Said they'd help me control my emotions and temper. I try real hard, but sometimes I just find myself boiling over and I can't locate the off switch. But hey, whaddya expect? I'm a mutant Turtle in a human world and I'm a teenager!

Wednesday

Kicked some evil butt today. We were well outnumbered and the others wanted to bail, but why train like a maniac and then run off? That ain't gonna happen! I just loooove steppin' on Foot ninja toes.

Thursday

Grrr, that Mikey! Couldn't find my sais anywhere today and then I realized he'd used them for kebab skewers. I kinda blew my top. Sometimes, I wish I could be more laid back like him, but a lot of his tricks just ain't funny, ya know.

Friday

Phew! What a week for battles. Master Splinter would be real proud 'cos for once, I used my head - used it to butt some nasty villains, that is. Heh, heh! Another Turtle-icious victory for the Green Team.

BANZAI!

Saturday

Did an awesome training sesh with Casey. We did a gazillion one armed push-ups, crunches, and pummelled the life outta the heavy bag. Actually felt quite chilled for once after all that and enjoyed the rest of the day vegging out, watching videos and eating PIZZA! Cool!

Sunday

Me 'n' Case-man went out for a fast 'n' furious ride. Wearing the helmet is a handy way of gettin' out 'n' about without freakin' out the neighbors. Mikey insisted on joining us so I let him ride pillion. Ha, never again. He was sooo scared! Mind you, we were a green blur on a bike. Did ya see us?

Arch Enemy

Evil wrongdoers are lurking in every shadow. Keep your eyes peeled for this lot!

Hun

Hun is the Shredder's right hand goon and leader of the Foot Elite Guard - the baddest of the bad ninjas. You don't want to bump into him up a dark alleyway, that's for sure!

The Foot

The Foot are split into different divisions and each one takes care of different stuff. Check them out.

Ninja Division \- standard Foot soldiers with good ninja skills. Their aim is to work their way through the ranks to become one of the 12 chosen Elite.

Tech Division \- they develop scarifying new weapons like the enhanced robotic Ninja-Borgs.

Genetic Division \- they use tiptop bioengineering techniques to develop powerful ninja operatives, such as the Super Samurai.

Mystic Division \- study ancient ninja legends and history of supernatural and magical powers.

APRIL AND CASEY

All About April

Hey, friends are important, man! The Green Team have two of the best, April and Casey.

April O'Neil is super smart and one feisty sista! We met her when we rescued her from the nasty Mouser robots. Now we love hanging out at her apartment, watching videos, and eating pizza.

April O'Neil

feisty, sassy, and smart

height: 170 cm

weight: 57 kg

age: 23

eyes: green

weapon: katana sword (just training)

nicknames: none that she likes - Carrot Top or Ape, Babe

likes: her diaries and Casey (but keep that one quiet!)

faves:

hobbies: Antiques, reading, martial arts, and talking

food: Chocolate

color: Red

music: Anything except opera

time: Adventures with the Turtles

So far, April's life has been crazy-weird. She's had lotsa different jobs, including one working for a mad scientist, and now she runs her father's antique shop. The green team are truly April's best mates ever and she'd do anything for them. She loves those guys to the max!

most likely to say: I know you guys live in a sewer and all... but honestly... at least one of you is in serious need of a shower!

All About Casey

Casey Jones

loyal, outrageous, and crrr-azy!

height: 185 cm

weight: 102 kg

eyes: blue

weapon: golf club, hockey stick, baseball bat - hey, nothin' ninja there!

nicknames: Case or Space Case

likes: his motorbike and beatin' on the bad guys

faves:

hobbies: Weight training, car mechanics, sports, and protecting the weak

food: Mexican and Italian food and pretzels

color: Green

music: Rawk 'n' rrr-olll!

time: Sports time - especially when he's kicking evil into touch

Casey is big and seriously bad! Rough, tough, and with a temper that goes off like a rocket, it's a good job he's battin' for the good guys. Casey wants to do the right thing, but he fights first and thinks later. He makes his best mate, Raphael look cool, calm, and collected! It's gonna take a lot to make Space Case chill, but you won't find a more trustworthy and loyal friend.

most likely to say: Take care of yourself... nobody else is going to!

Pssst! Wanna Know a Secret? 

There are many ninja mysteries and mystical legends. Sneak into the shadows with me...

Kuji-in

This is all of a ninja's strength in a form of hand signs. The hand signs were taken from early Buddhist teachings and are believed to channel energy.

There are 5 elements in Kuji-in, each one represented by the thumb and 4 fingers. This is a bit of a problem for us Turtles cos we've only got 3 fingers!

chi - earth (solids) little finger

sui - water ( liquids) 3rd finger

ka (or hi) - fire (combustion) middle finger

fu - wind (gases) index finger

ku - void (source of the power) thumb

There are 81 hand symbols to master altogether, but these take forever to learn. Especially where Mike's concerned cos he has the concentration of a flea! Most ninjas concentrate on learning the 9 main signs -

rin - strength for mind and body

hei - generates psychic power for ninja cloaking techniques

toh - helps bring the ninja to greater harmony with the universe

sha - used to heal

kai - helps control body functions so that a ninja can endure way hot or cool temperatures, slow down the heart rate and stuff like that

jin - increases telepathic powers so that one ninja can read the character of other ninjas

retsu - telekinetic powers that let a ninja stun an enemy without even touching them

zai - increases the peace and harmony brought by merging with the universe

zen - understanding and enlightenment

It's all way too mystical and confusing for me, but hey, Master Splinter's gotta be impressed that I learned about it!

Super Men!

There are many tales of ninjas being invisible, supernatural, and being able to disappear like magic, but a lot of this was down to some way sneaky tricks they used.

Some ninja dyed their dark uniforms red. The red didn't show over the darker blacks, grays, and deep blues, but if the ninja was cut, blood didn't show up because the tone of the cloth didn't change. This created the magical illusion of a superhuman warrior who couldn't be cut. Clever, huh?

Shuriken were specially designed to hit an enemy and then bounce off outta sight. This meant ninjas could trick guards into thinking they'd been cut by an invisible sword.

Ninjas used a small wooden blow pipe called a metubishi to blow blinding powders like ashes, pepper, or dust into the face of their enemy. This let them scarper without being noticed and so the myth of ninjas beings able to disappear in a puff of smoke was born. Neat!

 **Raph hopes you liked about what you learned from him and about him.**

The End.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little bio stuff about the turtles. There was a special one from Splinter too, but it just talked about the same adventures we saw on the show.**


End file.
